NCIS season of sex
by msNCIS118
Summary: Now is the time for the season of sex among the people of NCIS. Tony and Ziva are getting busy, but how will their boss handle this dirty act?ratings may go up, future pairings: Tiva, McAbby and the list goes on...enjoy!ps! multichapter...


"Why?" Gibbs asked calmly in interrogation, staring into the eyes of the man opposite him, who was desperately trying to prove his innocent.

"I-I didn't, it wasn't, I couldn't" he mumbled, as a drop of sweat ran past his pale face. Gibbs barely moved his mouth, but you could see in his eyes that he was smiling. He had him right where he wanted. 

From inside of observation, the daughter of the convicted watched her father get paler and paler as the questions kept on coming.

"He didn't, he couldn't have!" she sobbed" my father is not a murderer!" her eyes reddened as the tears that kept on coming. Tony looked at her livid face, trying to keep his eyes of her small yet perky "lumps" filling her white and rather see-through blouse.

"It's okay Jodie, you don't have to watch" Tony said with a hoarse voice, moving his gaze up again to her face. Jodie just kept on staring at the sight of her father, ignoring Tony's kind words.

"Do you want me to get you a drink Jodie?" McGee asked with a sympathetically voice, you could hear the sincere ness in his voice.

At this Jodie slowly nodded her head, and McGee left the room followed by a rather jealous Tony who seemed to have lost his grip on the "younger" woman, who lately had become Mcgee's specialty.

Shaking his head and trying to refocus on the case, Tony gave McGee a strange look.

"Did you tell her how our lieutenant died?" Tony asked

"Nah, seemed inappropriate, plus she is in a weird kind of warp anyway, so it wouldn't have done her much good," McGee replied.

"Maybe Ziv-" Started McGee

"No" interrupted Tony

They both just shrugged and turned to go inside, when they realised the door to observation was locked.

"Ziva?" Tony called "open up! It's us"

Tony turned to McGee and signalled him to stand back.

"Stand back Ziva, I'm coming in!" Tony yelled as he broke down the door.

Tony and McGee stood in shock as they found Jodie on top of Ziva, strangling her.  
Tony ran and pushed Jodie off and handcuffed her while McGee helped Ziva.

"Tony!" McGee yelled in panic "she's not breathing!"

Tony pushed Jodie to the floor and ran to Ziva, he lightly tapped her cheeks and then realised that it wasn't helping.

"There's only one thing left to do!" he said with a detectable smile on his face, while he ripped off her shirt ready to start the rescuing, 16 compressions to 4 breaths.

McGee rolled his eyes, but signalled Tony to continue, who was trying to hide his grinning face as he started what he considered to be 'his' specialty, mouth to mouth. Tony completed his first round of compressions and then leant in for 'take 2'. Ziva became conscious just before he made contact with her mouth. Tony sat up, partly upset because of Ziva waking up; he had been enjoying that, even if she had been unconscious.

"Are you okay, Ziva?" McGee asked.

Grasping for air, Ziva blinked in response as she slowly pointed her face in direction of Tony. 

"Ziva!" Tony said with a smile "you right?"

"Yeah, yeah" she said as she coughed a bit, gently touching her warm mouth and slightly turning red in her face. She looked at Tony. He looked back. Breaking the awkward silence that was polluting the air, Mcgee said: "yeah right, well…Ziva, you need any help getting up?"

Before she could answer, Gibbs entered the room, rolling his eyes at the sight of Ziva who was lying on the floor with half her short ripped off.

"DINOZZO!!!" Gibbs barked" what the hell are you doing??!!"

"Umm, nothing, I mean... umm, here's the thing, boss, Jodie tried to kill Ziva and Ziva wasn't breathing and so we had to resuscitate her, but she's better now"

"You two…" Gibbs pointed to Tony and Ziva. "Tony, drive Ziva home and no funny stuff! As soon as she's okay, you go home, to your house!" he walked toward Tony, helping him up before slapping him at the back of his head.

"On it boss!" Tony coughed as he ushered Ziva out of the room, yet with a grin on his face.

The drive to Ziva's house was an awkward silence. Tony was trying hard not to think of Ziva lying on the floor with her shirt ripped off, and occasionally had these on-and-off 'smiles when driving.

"Ziva" Tony started as he walked Ziva toward her apartment "I just wanted to say, I'm glad you're okay" Tony had sweat pouring off him.

Ziva looked back and said with a smile: "yes… so am I".

"…ehhh...right" Tony said rather puzzled" well, I gotta go…soooo ...yeah" he turned and started walking.

"ehh Tony!" Ziva blurted out" you wanna come in; I can make us some coffee?"

Tony turned and looked at her.

"… just… you know as a thank you for rescuing me" Ziva said.

"Yeah sure" Tony said walking toward Ziva, who dropped her keys at the floor.

"Here, I can help you with that…" Tony said, and picked up the keys gently while looking at Ziva, who blushed a bit. Their hand met as he gave her the keys.

" TONY!!!!" Ziva said looking down toward Tony's pants. Tony's face reddened considerably, and tried to pull away in embarrassment. Before he could do so Ziva had grasped him by his sweater and pulled her tongue down his throat. The kiss was so intense that Tony had to pull away grasping for air…" Ziva…I…" he looked into her eyes, before closing his own as he leant in towards ZIva barely able to control himself.

One week later:

Friday night

"Alright, McGee, you can go home; DiNozzo, David, finish those reports and email 'em to me ASAP, you're not leaving this building until they're finished!" Gibbs ordered

"OK, Gibbs" Ziva replied

"Sure boss" added Tony

At this point Gibbs was a little suspicious, why are they so eager to stay? He asked himself "alright, well see you Monday" he decided maybe they were just tired and couldn't be bothered fighting back. But in his 'gut' he new something was wrong.

"Bye!" they both yelled in unison

Tony looked directly into Ziva's eyes, she was so beautiful in the light of her desk lamp, God, she's gorgeous! He just wanted to kiss her, it was taking all of his willpower not to swing her over his shoulder and take her back to his house.

"What?" Ziva asked

"Nothing, you look really pretty"

"Thankyou Tony" her eyes wandered lower down, she figured he was too busy looking at her cleavage to notice what she was looking at

"Miss David!" Tony gave her a playful look "what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I mean, something" she stood up and walked over to his desk, she had unzipped her top, showing her red bra

"Lace, very nice"

"That's what I was thinking"

Ziva leaned over Tony's desk, forcing her breasts to push toward their admiring fan. Tony's eyes moved from her breasts to her lips and before any kind of common sense kicked in, he was forcing his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth. He pulled Ziva forward, onto the table, forcing all of his paperwork onto he ground. She was sitting on top of his computer keyboard and he was trampling newly placed papers.  
Tony broke off the kiss

"This is too messy, but not in a kinky way" he told her

"Well, let's do something about that" Ziva said

Tony picked her up and kissed her, she wrapped her legs around his body, forcing her tongue deeper. Tony pushed the doors to the men's room open

"Men's room, isn't it all gross in there?" she asked

"At NCIS? Of course not, noone would dare mess it up. Its almost too clean"

"Alright" she said, as she continued to kiss him

They entered the Men's room; tongues locked, Tony put his hands up Ziva's top, he braced her between the wall and him, her thighs squeezing his waist. Ziva was about to remove Tony's top when the heard a cough coming from the urinals. They broke off and both turned their heads in unison. Tony took his hands out of Ziva's top and placed her on the ground.

Standing, staring at them was their boss Leyroy, Jethro Gibbs. 


End file.
